1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method of imparting durable press properties to cotton textiles without using formaldehyde. More particularly, the invention is directed to a method of treating cotton textiles to impart durable press properties using acetals of glutaraldehyde.
2. Prior Art
Present-day textile finishing treatments that impart durable press properties use formaldehyde or form formaldehyde in situ as one of the ingredients to make durable press finishes. This formaldehyde can be released during the treatment of textiles or during storage and manufacture of garments made from the treated textile. Recently, there has been increasing concern over safety and health hazards associated with the use of formaldehyde. It has been determined that exposure to formaldehyde on textiles or in the air can cause allergic reactions in some persons. It has further been suggested that formaldehyde may be a carcinogen.
Efforts are being made to develop durable press treatments which eliminate formaldehyde or formaldehyde-based compounds in textile treatment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,269,603 and 4,472,167 disclose formaldehyde-free durable press finishes based on glyoxal chemistry with cellulose. Other dialdehydes, for example, glutaraldehyde, were found to be effective as cellulose crosslinking reagents (Japanese Publication No. 48061796 and European Patent Application No. 360,248,A2). However, the use of glutaraldehyde requires special handling precautions due to the presence of irritating vapors.
Dimethoxy-, diethoxy-, and diisopropoxy- pyrans have been reported by J. G. Frick, Jr., and R. J. Harper, Jr., "Acetals as Crosslinking Reagents for Cotton," Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Vol. 29, 1433-1447(1984). Since these symmetrical dialkoxypyrans are insoluble in water, they require an organic solvent for incorporating them into fabric treating compositions.
Surprisingly, it has been discovered that cotton textiles can be treated with an aqueous solution comprising an acetal of glutaraldehyde, without the disadvantage of using an organic solvent, to produce finished fabrics or textiles having durable press properties such as good dimensional stability, tensile retention, and crease resistance, as well as enhanced softness.